1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a system configured to emit a fog and a method of producing a fog. In example embodiments the fog may include, but is not required to include, an insecticide, a disinfectant, and/or an antimicrobial agent. Example embodiments also relate to a method of applying a fog to a relatively large area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultra low volume (ULV) cold aerosol fog refers to a droplet size that is less than 30 microns. Droplets of this size have been shown to have optimum drift. There are several methods available for creating a ULV fog. First, a low pressure high volume air flow may be forced over itself. Liquid may be injected into a point where the air flow comes together just in front of a nozzle. The turbulence breaks the liquid into an ULV fog. This method requires a gas motor and a blower of some sort. Another method of creating an ULV fog is to use high pressure low volume liquid which is typically found in a paint sprayer. In this latter method, high pressure air blasts come together in front of a liquid injector and the liquid is blasted into a fog. This method requires a gas engine and a compressor. Another method uses a rotary atomizer. This method utilizes pores in a head that spins at about 30,000 rpm. The product is injected into a center of the head, is spun through a nozzle, and is then moved by a fan. A problem with this latter embodiment is that it requires a relatively delicate electrical system which is expensive and which breaks down often.